shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Aqua
For more about Aqua, see . {| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #1c2633; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: "| (by her Soulmate Eliskūya) Lady Aqua (By her student Rena) The Periwinkle Blue haired Lunafreya Nox Fleuret(by others) |nationality = |affiliations = '' Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf '' Rena Scheris Tearson |occupation = Keyblade Master Supporter |status = Alive |alignment = Good |birthday = March 20 |age = 18-19 (Début) 20-21 (Preskip) |birth place = |hair = Periwinkle Blue |eyes = Blue |height = 173cm (5'7) |weight = 205 ibs |family = '' Mizu (Mother) '' Hakumei (Father) }} was a Keyblade wielder from and years before then. Like Eliskūya and Rena, later she accomplished her dream to become a Keyblade Master, however, she later falls into the she was later she was rescued by two unfamiliar faces who later saved her life later on she found out later she quickly falls in love with her savior who she had a slowly bond with Personality Aqua's personally was determination, intelligence, helpful and yet little bashful however when she was hurting she would be uneasy When briefly overtaken by Rinzler Razor's interference, however, Aqua loses her sense of her sweet yet loving self, she would become consumed by his hatred, his aggrieved, and cruel. while She is particularly holding a grudge towards anyone, whom she accuses of abandoning her in the Realm for over a decade, saying that the fear and loneliness she suffered has left her feeling nothing but misery and despair however once Rinzler Razor was removed from her she restores back to normal, while she returns to her noble, loving self again. while Rena notices that Aqua has a kind and caring Personally that would easily warm up her Older half-Brother's heart up Character Relationship Timelime Family * - The Daughter of Hakumei and Mizu Friends Events Rivals Relationships Physical Appearance Aqua was tall with a lean figure is about as thin as close to Eliskūya while standing a few inches shorter than his half-siblings. while She had blue eyes, while her hair was Periwinkle blue and relatively short mostly parted to her left side of her face Before the Timeskip She wore a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two Pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She wears a silver badge similar to badges also worn by her friends although Terra's is colored gold. On Aqua's arms are white bell-sleeves and tan fingerless gloves. while She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears black knee stockings on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. Aqua also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. she also wears pointed, armored, silver heeled boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each. Characterization Skills and abilities while being trained, Aqua is described by others as being "remarkable". In terms of the physical ability of the Keyblade, she is the most balanced out of mentor and her student Rena, with decent strength, speed, agility, and wonderful range while she is quite the fastest, she also blocks attacks using her Barrier magic, effectively giving Aqua a 30% defensive *'Professional Keyblade Warrior': Aqua is professional of being a Keyblade Warrior, capable of utilizing her size to effectively counter and pretty outsmart her opponents. as for her skill in swordsmanship is rarely quick in the matter of fact, therefore, Her skills in swordsmanship were strong enough that She rarely uses any magic in battle, at which She has a great skill with. History Past Little is known about her early past and childhood She was born on March 20th, Aqua was the daughter of Mizu and Hakumei, while alongside her best friend Terra, was one of Eraqus's pupils. Like her friend Terra, she also had a dream of becoming a Keyblade Master. Stuck in the Evil Realm and infected As Aqua's Wayfinder begins to mysteriously glow. As she began to travel in the unknown realm, but only for a powerful column of darkness to shoot out of it in front of her while she blocked it. while Her Wayfinder stops glowing. Seemingly unshaken by this, After traveling deeper into the unknown realm, Aqua senses something was stalking her without coming face to face with an unseen large tentacle that pins her down while she tried to fight it off but it was too strong for her while unknown to her it infected her with the same parasite virus someone had to. To prevent it from attacking her, she uses a Fire spell, only for it to make it vanish. as she gets from up, Aqua wonders what it was while she thought it was an Unversed at first but she continues her on her journey. after slowly feeling a bit sluggish from the attack, Aqua took a break while sitting down somewhere while she looked at her Wayfinder while she looked up slightly and hope someone would rescue her someday while she prayed too, but before she could pray she felt something was hurting her but she did not know what was it but she just cried for help to anyone who could hear her voice Being Saved Meeting Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf for the first time Name Etymology Character Trivia *Aqua's favorite drink was water while her favorite food is any type of salad while for dessert was blueberry sundae with blueberry sauce on top External Links Category:Articles with crossover Characters into fanfiction Category:Eliskuya2 Category:Friends of the Thūrwolf Tribe Category:Parasite Victim